OTP
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Sakura tidak tahu berapa kali ia sudah melemparkan pandangan takut kepada sosok yang sudah hampir tiga jam berdiri di sebelahnya. Untuk seorang gadis yang pendiam, apa yang dilakukan Hinata sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di studio berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**OTP (One True Pairing)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu berapa kali ia sudah melemparkan pandangan takut kepada sosok yang sudah hampir tiga jam berdiri di sebelahnya. Untuk seorang gadis yang pendiam, apa yang dilakukan Hinata sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di studio berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Wajar jika seseorang memiliki sosok untuk diidolakan dan hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Hyuuga Hinata karena Sakura sendiri mengakui kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang ia idolakan. Hal semacam itu tidak aneh, tapi melihat bagaimana Hinata terus melemparkan senyum dan menahan pekikan histeris dengan wajah yang tidak berhenti bersemu merah selama tiga jam terakhir membuatnya ingin menjaga jarak dari sang sahabat.

"Uh, Hinata, kurasa kau harus—"

"Apa kau lihat, Sakura? Apa kau lihat? Sasuke- _kun_ — Sasuke- _kun—"_

Sakura lagi-lagi melemparkan tatapan takut dan dengan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata karena ia tidak mau menjadi sasaran kipas lipat yang sedang bergerak tak terkendali di tangan gadis berambut panjang itu. Sakura tahu kalau mengidolakan seseorang adalah hal yang wajar karena ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi mengidolakan dua orang pemuda seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu sama sekali.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah penyanyi muda yang akhir-akhir ini terus membanjiri media dengan keterlibatan mereka di salah satu film. Tidak ada yang heran saat kedua nama pemuda yang masing-masing berusia dua puluh lima dan dua puluh tiga tahun itu tercantum sebagai pemeran utama mengingat bagaimana populernya mereka saat ini. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sejak awal memang sudah memfokuskan karir ke dunia seni peran, Naruto yang sejak remaja dikenal sebagai seorang penyanyi terus mendapatkan sorotan setelah keterlibatannya sebagai kameo di salah satu film pendek yang sudah berhasil melambungkan namanya di layar perak.

Sakura sendiri sudah menonton film yang dibintangi kedua lelaki itu karena Hinata langsung membawanya ke bioskop di hari pertama, kedua dan ketiga film itu ditayangkan. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki janji lebih dulu untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya, ia yakin Hyuuga cantik ini pasti akan mengajaknya untuk menonton untuk yang keempat kali. Walaupun masih terbilang _rookie,_ Sakura tahu kalau Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang masih bisa dikembangkan jika dia ingin terus merintis karirnya di dunia akting.

Kembali ke situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Sakura refleks menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan saat _fans_ yang ada di satu ruangan dengannya memekik, lagi. Kali ini bukan karena Sasuke merapikan rambut Naruto seperti yang sudah membuat Hinata histeris beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi karena Naruto berdiri di belakang sang Uchiha dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya di sisi bahu lelaki itu.

Sang Haruno tahu kalau ia memang setuju saat Hinata mengajaknya menghadiri acara _fanmeeting_ ini, tapi ia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk terus mendengar pekikkan, teriakan dan seruan histeris yang diakibatkan oleh interaksi dua lelaki yang ada di atas panggung. Ia tidak tahu apakah niatnya untuk melihat pertunjukkan menyanyi _live_ Naruto adalah hal yang baik atau malah sebaliknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura mengarahkan pandangan ke beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor gedung tempat _fanmeeting_ yang baru saja berakhir satu jam yang lalu dilaksanakan. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu Hinata yang pergi menemui sepupunya, Neji, untuk berterima kasih atas bantuan lelaki berambut panjang itu karena sudah memberikan akses masuk ke acara eksklusif tadi.

Acara yang berlangsung selama tiga jam berhasil menguras semua tenaga putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu. Semua _fans_ memang mendapatkan tempat duduk selama acara berlangsung, tapi energi yang memenuhi ruangan membuat Sakura lemas. Ia tidak mengira kalau menghadiri _fanmeeting_ sama gilanya dengan menghadiri sebuah konser musik.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas, berusaha menghilangkan rasa jenuh dengan membuka beberapa akun jejaring sosial yang ia miliki. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat menyadari berapa banyak _link_ untuk acara _fanmeet_ yang baru saja ia hadiri tersebar di jejaring sosial berikon burung yang sedang ia buka. Kepopuleran Sasuke dan Naruto sepertinya memang sedang berada di titik puncak.

"Aaaaaah, _Teme,_ aku tidak mau pergi kalau kau tidak pergi. Kenapa mereka bisa membatalkan segmenmu secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Suara rengekan yang menyelusup dari pintu di sebelahnya membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakan jari. Ia mengerutkan dahi, mempertanyakan dimana ia pernah mendengar suara tadi sebelumnya.

"Berhenti mempersulit pekerjaan _manager-_ mu _, Dobe,_ dan mereka memiliki hak penuh untuk memilih siapa-siapa saja yang ingin mereka tampilkan di acara itu."

Jika sebelumya ia tidak yakin siapa pemilik suara yang ia dengar, kali ini Sakura menyadari betul kalau yang baru saja membalas perkataan adalah Sasuke.

 _Tunggu dulu._

Sakura membulatkan mata, menyadari siapa pemilik suara yang pertama ia dengar.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura menyadari kenapa ia tidak mengenali suara Naruto. Ia tidak pernah mendengar pemilik rambut pirang itu menggunakan nada manja dan merajuk seperti yang baru saja dia digunakan. Sakura memang tidak menonton semua acara yang dibintangi Naruto (seperti yang dilakukan Hinata), tapi ia yakin apa yang ia tonton selama ini tidak sedikit dan tidak pernah, satu kali pun, ia mendengar Naruto menggunakan nada bicara tadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kau tidak ada, _Teme?_ Padahal _management_ sudah mengijinkan dan mengosongkan jadwal agar kita bisa pergi makan bersama setelah acara itu selesai."

Hal lain yang disadari Sakura selain nada bicara yang digunakan Naruto adalah panggilan yang digunakan lelaki itu untuk Sasuke ( _'teme')_ dan panggilan yang digunakan Sasuke untuk Naruto ( _'dobe')._ Gadis berambut merah muda itu berusaha menahan tawa. Kedua lelaki itu memang sering bertengkar kekanakan di depan kamera dan dari banyaknya rekaman _fancam_ yang beredar, semua orang menyadari bahwa interaksi itu memang nyata, bukan hal yang dibuat-buat; Naruto memang senang menggoda dan mengerjai Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sering mengikuti cara main ataupun membalas tindakan sang Uzumaki.

" _Teme,_ aku tidak mau datang kalau kau tidak datang."

Nada merajuk yang masih digunakan Naruto membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepala walaupun bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. Mungkin ia memang tidak sefanatik Hinata, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai sisi lain dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Katakan hal itu kepada Kakashi dan lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada jadwal kerjamu."

"Tega sekali. Seharusnya kau merasakan kekecewaan yang sama denganku karena kita tidak bisa berdiri di panggung itu bersama-sama, berengsek, bukan malah mengancamku seperti ini."

Acara yang sejak tadi dibicarakan kedua _public figure_ itu memang termasuk salah satu acara besar di stasiun televisi nasional dengan _rating_ yang tidak bisa dikategorikan rendah. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya termasuk penonton yang menantikan acara itu-bukan sebatas karena kepastian penampilan Naruto, tapi juga karena puluhan bintang tamu yang dipastikan akan memenuhi panggung.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Kau tidak pernah kesulitan berada di atas panggung tanpaku, _Dobe."_

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Sebelum Naruto terjun ke dunia akting, dirinya dan Sasuke amat sangat jarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdiri di panggung yang sama. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan dunia _variety show,_ Sasuke yang cenderung pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara lebih sering muncul di acara wawancara baik untuk promosi film yang dia bintangi.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura tahu tidak sebaiknya ia melakukan apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi ia kesulitan menahan diri karena suara dari dua sosok yang sudah membuat sahabatnya gila nyatanya tidak cukup. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati pintu, berusaha mendorong celah yang ada agar terbuka sedikit lebih lebar, sebelum berdiri bersandar ke dinding dengan ujung pandangan tertuju ke dalam ruangan. Keberuntungan tampaknya sedang ada di pihaknya karena dari celah yang ia buat, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada tepat di depan meja rias.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari _make up,_ Naruto terlihat sedang memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu di lengan kursi. Dari pantulan cermin, Sakura menyadari kalau ternyata sepasang mata beriris biru itu terfokus ke sisi wajah lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai bentuk ganti rugi karena jadwal kita yang berantakan _, Teme?"_

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menaikkan alis karena dagu yang masih bertumpu di telapak tangan membuat ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya setelah kembali menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

 _Uh-oh._

Sakura sudah melihat acara _variety show_ yang mengundang Naruto sebagai bintang tamu, dan dari yang ia perhatikan seringai yang sedang ditunjukkan lelaki itu berarti kalau dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Jika sebelumnya percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto membuatnya berusaha menahan tawa, kali ini keduanya (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Naruto) membuatnya berusaha menahan pekikkan.

 _"Teme."_

"Hn?"

 _"Teme."_

"Hn?"

 _"Teme."_

Sasuke kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menolehkan kepala. Tidak ada yang terjadi karena pemilik rambut _raven_ itu hanya menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris biru yang ada tepat di hadapannya, tapi hal itu tetap membuat napas Sakura tertahan. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari adu pandang kedua aktor muda yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Apa aku harus meminta ijinmu untuk melakukan sesuatu sekarang, _Teme?"_

"Tergantung apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Percakapan pendek yang kembali diikuti keheningan membuat Sakura memicingkan mata, berusaha mempertajam pengelihatannya yang masih terfokus pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Kecupan yang di daratkan sang Uzumaki tepat di bibir sang Uchiha tidak hanya membuat napasnya tersendat, tapi juga sudah membuatnya merasa semua hal yang ada di sekelilingnya berputar.

OTP. _One True Pairing._ Sakura memang baru mendengar istilah itu setelah ia mengetahui ketertarikan Hinata terhadap hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia selalu mendengar bagaimana gadis dengan rambut gelap itu menggunakan istilah OTP kepada mereka berdua, yang berarti dia memasangkan keduanya. 'Memasangkan' yang ada di konteks ini bukan hanya memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai sebatas rekan kerja dan bukan pula sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu—lebih tepatnya memasangkan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Bagi seseorang yang tidak pernah terlibat dengan sebuah _fanbase,_ apa yang dilakukan Hinata tentu terlihat aneh dan tidak bisa dipercaya. Sakura bisa mengerti kalau Hinata memasangkan seorang gadis dengan Sasuke atau Naruto, tapi memasangkan mereka berdua yang notabene sama-sama lelaki… Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan hal semacam itu sebelumnya.

Dan apa yang baru saja ia lihat sebelum ia memalingkan kepala karena panggilan dari gadis yang sudah membuatnya terlibat sejauh ini membuatnya mempertanyakan kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat kedekatan kedua _entertainer_ itu dari cara pandang Hinata dan beberapa (banyak) _fans_ lainnya.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, Sakura. Kurasa kita bisa pergi sekarang," tutur sang gadis beriris mata keperakan dengan senyum.

"Um…"

Ternyata apa yang dilihatnya tidak hanya berhasil menghalangi organ pernapasannya bekerja dengan baik, tapi juga membuat otaknya kesulitan mengirimkan sinyal agar mulutnya bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih berkualitas daripada satu kata tak bermakna yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan khawatir. "Apa aku membuatmu lelah? Ah, tentu saja kau lelah. Kau belum pernah datang ke acara semacam ini. Maafkan aku karena sudah membawamu kesini. Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke restoran itu agar aku bisa memenuhi janjiku!"

Sakura masih kehilangan kontrol terhadap semua bagian tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menghindari tarikan tangan sang Hyuuga. Kakinya mulai melangkah mengikuti sang sahabat, sementara kepalanya tertoleh untuk menatap pintu ruangan yang kini semakin jauh sebelum kembali menatap bagian belakang kepala Hinata yang ada satu langkah di depannya.

Niat untuk menceritakan kejutan yang ia lihat lenyap bersama senyum lebarnya saat Hinata mulai membicarakan satu per satu momen diantara Sasuke dan Naruto yang mereka saksikan di atas panggung.

"Mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain! Maksudku, mata Naruto selalu tertuju kepada Sasuke setiap kali dia tidak bicara dan Sasuke selalu melirik Naruto setiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu. Ah, aku tidak sabar melihat semua foto _fantaken_ di _websites_ dan akun-akun media sosial yang kuikuti!"

Sakura ikut melepaskan tawa saat Hinata menceritakan salah satu momen lucu dari acara _fanmeeting_ yang pernah dia hadiri. Gadis yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya sudah memiliki banyak memori terkait Sasuke dan Naruto, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan apa yang ia lihat di ruang _make up_ tadi sebagai rahasianya sendiri.

OTP. _One True Pairing._ Sepertinya istilah itu memang berlaku dan bisa digunakan untuk beberapa pasangan, terutama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _sooooo, long time no see~_ ^^/ Ah, akhirnya saya bisa kembali kesini dan mem- _publish_ sesuatu... Rasanya canggung waktu kembali nulis setelah sekian lama berhenti, tapi semoga _fic_ ini ga terlalu mengecewakan. Ah, berhubung saya sangat jarang buka akun, jadi saya buat akun _ask/dot/fm_ (saya cantumkan di profile), siapa tau ada yang mau menemani saya ngobrol, hahaha. _So, I'll see you again next time, yeah?_ :3


End file.
